


Trust and Friendship

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: For the first time, Tim has been invited over to Tony and Kort's house. He's about to find out what's behind the closed door. Is he ready for the secrets within?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Trent Kort
Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699240
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	Trust and Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 17: One Horse Open Sleigh (or carriage) of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/278836.html).

Tim stared at the door to Tony and Trent’s place. He wasn’t sure what to expect. This was the first time that he’d ever been invited over to Tony’s new place after he moved in with Kort. Technically, Tony’s old apartment was still the address listed with NCIS. Tim assumed that was to keep unwanted visitors out of his and Trent’s relationship, but he didn’t know for sure. 

Finally braving whatever awaited him on the other side, Tim knocked on the front door. The door opened to Tony’s smiling face. 

“Tony!” Tim grinned in delight.

“Welcome, Tim.” Tony opened the door wide enough for Tim to step through and moved out of his way. 

Once inside, Tim could see where Kort was and he nodded his head in greeting, “Kort.”

“McGee.”

“You’re welcome to join Trent in the living room while I get drinks for us all. Do you have a preference?”

“Do you have coke?”

“We should. I’ll be out shortly.” Tony winked as he made his way into the kitchen. 

Tim made his way into the living room slowly. He wasn’t eager to start a conversation with Kort and decided to peruse the decorations that they had displayed. There was a picture of the two of them. McGee had no idea when it was taken. It didn’t look like Tony’s normal wardrobe, which made McGee wonder if Tony had been undercover when it was taken.

Tim had, of course, already spotted the tree and the stockings that they had up for the holidays. He wondered what they had planned if they’d be doing a private gathering or something with more people. He knew that the team wasn’t planning a get together this year, which meant that Tony was wide open to celebrate the holidays however he wanted to.

There weren’t many other decorations, but Tim’s eyes were drawn to a small glass figurine. He moved closer, his hand reaching out to touch it, but at the last second he pulled it back. “Is this a dog pulling a sled?” McGee couldn’t help asking.

Kort grumbled while Tony chuckled. “No, Tim, it’s supposed to be a one horse open sleigh, but I told Kort when he bought it that it looked more like a dog pulling a sled through Alaska.”

“It was supposed to be romantic and remind you of our first date.”

“Don’t worry, Tesoro, I love it. Even if it looks more like a dog pulling a sled than a one horse open sleigh.”

Kort sighed and shot Tim a dirty look. Tim blinked and glanced between Kort and Tony. Tony carried out the drinks, a coke for Tim, a sprite for himself, and tea for Trent. 

“Don’t worry, McGeek. His bark is worse than his bite.”

“Don’t give away all my secrets, mon chéri,” Kort warned.

“Never.” Tony’s eyes sparkled with glee as he sat down next to Kort and gestured for Tim to take one of the empty chairs.

“You’re not like I expected,” Tim blurted before he could think better of it.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “What did you expect?”

“I don’t know. More cloak and dagger, maybe? Expecting betrayal at every turn?”

“This is our home, Tim. It’s our safe spot. If we have to move to keep it safe we will, but until then this is the one spot where both of us can relax.”

Tim opened his mouth and then closed it without saying anything. He didn’t have to be told that he was being trusted with something special. “Thanks, Tony.” He wanted to say so much more than that, but he didn’t know how to put it into words. Fortunately, Tony seemed to understand as he just nodded and settled back against the couch and Trent, settling a hand on Kort’s leg. Tim watched Kort reach out and grab Tony’s hand to interlace them together. 

After that, the rest of the evening passed simply. The first few attempts at conversation were a bit awkward, but eventually they found a topic that they could all talk about. By the time Tim left, he couldn’t wait for the next time Tony invited him over. He also swore to himself that he would keep their secret if it was the last thing he did. He wanted to be worthy of the trust that Tony and by extension Kort had extended to him today.

**Author's Note:**

> Muse is continuing to churn out HHC stories. Enjoy it while you can. Who knows how long it will last, but hopefully January will see the return of dictionary.com series. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
